Nowel's life
by Ly57
Summary: Lucie Nowel a plein d'amis, plein d'idées et beaucoup d'autres choses en stock qui la mette toujours dans de drôle de situation. Ce n'est quand même pas sa faute si personne ne comprend sa logique suprême. Venez vite découvrir ses aventures fantasques à Poudlard. Sirius n'a qu'à bien se tenir !


Coucou heu alors voilà, cette fic est uniquement faite sur portable (dans le bus) et ensuite recopiée sur ordi. La parution est donc plus chaotique que pour A LUCIUS PART. Merci de votre compréhension. Désoler pour les fautes je n'ai pas de bêta.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Nutella et wallabies.

J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur mon éternel rideau vert. Vert vase. Beurk! Rien de mieux que ce vert pour vous donner envie de vomir dès le matin.

"Coucou tous le monde!

- Nowel tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là ?

- Je scouates.

- Dans le dortoir des mecs ?

- Pas le choix. Il y a une invasion de wallabies dans le dortoir des filles."

Pour ma défense, ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas moi. Je suis prête à parier que c'est Poty et sa clique. Oui je l'appelle Poty. C'est plus chaleureux. Je suis une femme chaleureuse. Bon c'est pas tout, il faut que j'aille dans la penderie des mecs ce que je pourrais me mettre. Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'y peut moi si la bave de wallabies ce marie mal avec le coton ?

" Waw! Nowel! T'es potable aujourd'hui. T'as fait quoi ?"

Ça, c'est Black. Sirius hein! Pas Regulus. Non mais faut pas confondre hein! Parce que Reg il est pas mal du tout. Alors que son frère... Faut aimer les idiots totalement dérangés. Même niveau physique, à par ses fesses, il y a rien de potable.

Bah, ce sera toujours mieux que Potter. Y'a des jours je plain Evans. La pauvre, ce genre de limace au cul ça doit pas toujours être facile. Y'a qu'à voir les crises de nerfs qu'elle pète. Quand j'ai dit qu'elle mourrait de stresse en interro de divination j'ai eu vingt. Ça méritait amplement la baffe que je me suis prise. Elle n'avait qu'à pas ce mettre à côté de moi et puis elle est seulement jalouse parce qu'elle a eu douze. C'est une folle des études. Ça aussi c'est mauvais pour sa santé. En parlant de ça, j'ai pas un DM de divination à faire moi ?

"Euh Nowel ? Pourquoi tu vide ton sac sur la table ?

- Divination.

- Serte mais... Chez les griffondors ?"

Il est bête Black. Si ça continu je vais perdre mon inspiration et tout le monde sais qu'il ne faut pas faire perdre son inspiration à un artiste. Je me souvient d'une fois où mon oncle c'est coincé les doigts dans une table pliante qui lui est ensuite tombé dessus. Et une jambe dans le plâtre! Une! Tout parce qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre en voulant lancer un ciseau à bois à ma tante qui était venue le déranger pendant qu'il sculptait. Pour dire que voilà, il ne faut pas déranger un artiste en plein travail. Car oui ce devoir c'est de l'art.

"Problème d'équilibre familial."

Pauvre Black qui me dévisage avec sa face de choux bouilli. Il ne peut comprendre mon esprit d'artiste. Mais n'est-ce point des toasts au Nutella que j'aperçois là-bas ?

Je me lève très dignement. Prend deux ou trois toasts et me dirige calmement vers mon premier cour de la journée. Non, sincèrement. Je plonge d'un coup avec un cri de guerre, pique l'assiette entière et cours vers la sortie sous les injures de Black. Une histoire de pied écrabouillé de ce que j'ai compris. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans le parc un matin de septembre. Et qui dit matin de septembre en Écosse dit moins dix et brouillard. Détail diriez-vous! Mais chaque détail a son importance. Par exemple: j'ai froid. Je suis donc ici à me peler dans le parc désert en mangeant mon dû avec toute la grâce d'un cobra royal. Serpentard jusqu'au bout très cher. Quoique ce n'est pas très gracieux un serpent qui régurgite. Bref je me les pèle mais suis toute absorbée par mes réflexions de génie pour agir en conséquence. Je tombe donc malheureusement malade. Je devrait donc aller à l'infirmerie où toute une flopée d'amis s'apitoierons sur mon sort pendant que je raterais le cours de . Pas que ce soit très grave vu mon génie mais mon image d'élève modèle va en prendre un coup. Zut! Plus de toasts! En plus y fait froid... Je vais peut-être aller en cours finalement. Il y a du chauffage à l'intérieur.


End file.
